In order to successfully exploit subterranean hydrocarbon reserves, information about the subterranean formations and formation fluids intercepted by a wellbore is acquired. This information may be acquired via sampling formation fluids during various drilling and/or testing operations. The fluid may be collected and analyzed, for example, to ascertain composition and production characteristics of hydrocarbon fluid reservoirs.